GOVERNMENT JET: RED, GOVERNMENT JET: BLUE
North Central States The North Central States encompass most of the Great Plains as well as the Midwest and Great Lakes regions. The Great Plains isn't just endless fields of grain in Nebraska and Iowa, it also includes the towering buttes of the Dakotas and the fertile river valleys that crisscross Missouri and Kansas as well. The Midwest is broad, clear horizons, a land of gently rolling landscape punctuated by rivers, woods, and trees. The Great Lakes states contain not only the huge metropolitan centers like Chicago, Cincinnati, and St. Louis but big swatches of forest and lakeshore to the north, with gorgeous scenic drives along the Lakes and the tall bluffs of the Ohio river valleys. Contents: Cybertronian Pickup Truck Red and White Helicopter Red Lamborghini Countach LP500S Red Pickup Truck Armored Carrier Cybertronian_RV Des Moines, Iowa Obvious exits: North leads to Western Provinces - Canada. South leads to South Central States. Southeast leads to Southeastern States. Southwest leads to Southwestern States. East leads to Middle Atlantic States. West leads to Northwestern States. Fly Illinois Blades has disconnected. Comcast has arrived. Cybertronian_RV finally makes it to the factory. Wow, that's quick. A more than 8 hour trip in 15 minutes? Only in science fiction folks. Rodimus unhooks the auxillery trailer he pulled here and transforms, stepping toward the entrance to greet the workers and their foremen. "We heard that you good people worked hard to get these supplies ready for us on time, so we thought we could at least bring a small army to make sure they get back to Cybertron in one piece." A faint grin is offered as he kneels, offering a handshake as it were, to the lead foreman. "Mr. Jones, so good to see you again. I trust your family is doing well?" The Cybertronian RV quickly converts back into Rodimus Prime. Firestar comes to a drifting stop as she comments to Kup, "Does the term cruel and unusual punishment mean ANYTHING to you!" before she turns her attention to Rodimus Prime, "Ugh. So cheerful... how'd he get so good at that." she, meanwhile, drifts towards the loading area, having little else of purpose to do right now she waits, finding herself humming Johnny Cash she shouts, "You -will- pay for this Kup!" Ultra Magnus has disconnected. "That wasn't punishment," Kup says cheerfully, "That was MUSIC! Would you rather be taking this trip with Blaster sitting on your truck bed?" F-35B is out and about. Comcast is exploring or something, and she has more or less tagged along to ascertain that a) yes, he is exploring and not conducting shady deals and b) to make sure that he doesn't get captured. Having the head of DCI captured would be a Bad Thing, even if he apparently knows nothing. She hasn't explained her rationale to Comcast per se. Catechism probably said she just wanted to stretch her wings and be social about it with a fellow Seeker. Red Lamborghini Countach LP500S slides to a halt, letting engine rev a moment while slowly turning his own brand of music 'tm down. He couldn't hear Kup. Thankfully. Firestar grumbles, her engine revving once before she powers down, settling to the ground with a thunk, "Yes, Blaster has good taste! If a bit outdated..." Flying alongside the Pale Blue F-35 is the best F-15 EVAR, the Red Seeker; Comcast. "So.. you really took his wing?" Comcast says, surprised at Catechism's latest accomplishment. He cannot decide whether to be thrilled that Air Raid received so sound a beating from Catechism or jealous that the last few times Air Raid beat the tar out of Comcast, and yet Catechism (which Comcast believes he could soundly defeat, if need be,) not only knocked him out, but took a souvenir. He's not /entirely/ oblivious to Catechism's opinions about himself, but there are still some unresolved issues between them. Rodimus spends a moment or two speaking to a few of the workers before standing back up slowly. "Alright Autobots, let's get our supplies loaded up and start back for Autobot City. It's a long drive back, and I don't want to miss the cable television premier of Rocky XII." He feigns anger and shakes a fist. "Primus help you all if I miss the opening theme...." He offers a faint chuckle after holding the stern, angry expression for as long as he possibly can with a straight face then is suddenly his cheerful self again. Firestar would roll her optics if she could, "Lets just get this supply loading done then chief. At this rate you're brownnosing will be the reason you'll miss Crappy Movie XII!" she floats up off the ground backing fully into the loading area now, "Ready to load up when ya'll are. Stack it high and strap it tight, I can handle quite a load!" With classic gears grinding and relays churning, the Red Lamborghini Countach LP500S splits in the middle and twists, transforming into Sideswipe, Autobot Warrior. Sideswipe transforms, eying the 'loading area' a moment before resting his rifle tip on his shoulder. "You watch that slag, Prime? Puh-leese. I wanna get back an hunt down Sunny for another Halo round or three." Cocky smirk. Cybertronian Pickup Truck already has technicians loading up the trailer he's hitched to. He's not having any boxes put into his truck-bed, for whatever reason. He can tote more in the trailer anyway. "You youngsters and your television and video games. Back on Cybertron when I was young when WE wanted to have fun we went out to the energon bars, or hitched a transport to Traxus Prime and visited the old Interplanetary Bazaar. I remember a time I went to the bazaar with a 'bot named Paintchip... they called him paintchip, see, because of a defect in his optics. He had no depth perception and kept walking into walls-" Rodimus Prime blinks a bit as he begins loading up Firestar's truck bed. "Halo? Sheesh. I'd think as much running and gunning as we do, you'd be more into Tetris or something." He grins a bit more broadly as he places one pallet of material down into Firestar's cargo compartment, patting her on the top of her cab briefly. "You need to learn to lighten up Firestar." Rodimus turns toward the dock and picks up another pallet of armor, moving to stack it on top of the first. "You old timers and your drinking. If I had an energon goodie for every time I saw you, Elita, and Magnus turning up a mug of high-grade, I'd be one wealthy mech." He hmmms. "Although, I could make myself wealthier in that scenario, since you three mostly drink because of all the hell I raise." Sideswipe looks at the pickup, shakes his head, "Is this th' one where it ends 'And he walked right off the dock thinkin' he was heading into th' Sweet Caboose' Kup? Cause if so, you've got to be on a repeat track or somethin." Mirthful grin, but he remains acting the guard, rifle on shoulder despite the amusement. "Actually this was the time where we wound up running from a Snarf, and he fell off the side of a railing and into the methane sea. Man, there is NOTHING more annoying than a Snarf," Kup says. F-35B snap rolls 90 degrees down, holds the pose for a moment, and then snap roll 90 degrees back up to level flight. The overall effective is something like a showier, more boastful version of a shrug. She answers, "Uh-huh. I can show you his wing when we get back from this, if you want. He talked about you quite a bit." So of course, Catechism was then bound to make Air Raid shut up, by using as much violence as possible, for making her hear about stupid Comcast. "But, ah, Comcast? Shouldn't we be watching the area more than chatting?" Firestar hrumphs, "Oh relax chief, you of -all- people I know perfectly well how to lighten up. But I'm workin' right now, so I'm gonna go right on bein' crusty. Though not half as crusty as blueboy over there." she flashes her headlights at Kup as she pulls away with a nice full load, hovering a little lower. "Of course, of course." The F-15 says in response, reassuring his Seekerkind. "I can do two things at once, especially when you consider that there is little to notice at the moment." Speaking too soon, the Autobots grow closer and closer as the two Seekers continue their flight. The sound of a pair of jets roaring through the skies should be heard now by the Autobots. "He.. talked about me? I suppose I should be flattered. I would show you the leg of his that I got, but Scrapper has it now." Comcast isn't one to indulge in the 'savagery' of rending limbs from Autobots for fun. He just makes special exceptions for people like Air Raid. Cybertronian Pickup Truck beeps his horn at Firestar before he turns around and begins to pull away, his trailer having been loaded up and shut. "Less Yakkin, more movin. AUTOBOTS! ROLL OUT!" There's something about the sound of those jets - military jets - that he doesn't like. Rodimus Prime has disconnected. "Snarf my rear fender." comments the red one, giving the loading a look before panning attention about. "Huh." Optics narrow, "Hey Prime, are we supposed to have a flyby by the locals for a photoshoot or somethin? I mean, if so, why didn't y' tell me, couldn've given Kup a good wax so his rust didn't show as bad." F-35B just glazes over the mention of the Constructicon - for some reason, nothing about him sticks in her mind all that long. She explains, "Well, he implied that you have pretty paint. Take that as you will. You got his leg? He said he sent you home in pieces. Ah, those lying Autobot scum..." Although she's somewhat inclined to trust Air Raid on that front, given that Comcast was his foe. "Air Raid also told me to ask you why Seekers hate him." The F-35 swivels in the air, axially skewed as to question. Sideswipe has disconnected. Cybertronian Pickup Truck stops where he is for a moment, his engine idling as he considers. "...Something's up," He says, finally. "We've fought more than once.." The RED GOVERNMENT JET mutters to his counterpart. "I have received.. numerous upgrades since our last battle. We took the leg when I tricked him into.. heeeey." He says, vering towards the Autobot gathering. "Looks like there is some activity in the area after all." Gee, it's like all you have to do is fly out and wherever you go, there are the Autobots. Perhaps it's because they ALWAYS fly around America. Go figure. Firestar's sensors are definitely picking that up now, "You're right Kup, time to punch in." she launches upwards, her truckbed depositing her cargo as she goes into battlemode, her axehandle coming into her grip as she looks up at the Jets, "I don't like this one bit." "...I knew it. Seekers!" Kup's tires squeal as he peels out and turns. "We get moving. NOW." The turret mounted in his truck-bed swivels around and tracks the movement of the decepticon jets. "Come on, get stupid and fly a little closer." Kup's good for five miles. But right now, he's moving. He wants to make sure the shot counts. Fortunately he's got a lot of pulling power, so his road-speed isn't inhibited by the heavy trailer. Not very much, anyway. "Can't afford to leave the cargo where they can waste it!" The Red Pickup Truck launches upwards as it transforms into Firestar! GOVERMENT JET: BLUE replies simply, "Ah." It isn't clear if it is in response to the bit about Air Raid or the Autobots. Then, she tries to take stock of who all is there. At last, she declares, more bossy than she should be given their respective ranks, "Lots of Autobots. We can't take them. You try to figure out what they're hauling. I just want to see if I can blow up any of it." That said, the F-3... GOVERNMENT JET goes into for a rocket run. Hit or miss, once she's done with that, she'll be out of the area. "Well..." The BRIGHT RED STANDARD-ISSUE GOVERNMENT AIRCRAFT says in response, "By all means try, but I think first we should.. -heywhatthe..!" But Catechism has already gone. "Oh well.." Comcast mutters. He keeps his distance. If Catechism needs a hand, or even if this is his one and only chance to work out /exactly/ what it is they're shipping before it goes explodey, he will be there just in case. Firestar has disconnected. seem to be missing the rest of the log here. If anyone has it, please help me fill in the rest of this? Decepticon Message: 2/15 Posted Author Autobot Activity Sat Sep 10 Comcast ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Comcast! "I was performing a basic survey run of earth, trying to establish if there is anything to report on regarding the Autobots. Catechism volunteered to assist. After a brief travel around the Americas we did find some Autobot activity. We encountered Rodimus and a number of his kind, including Kup and..." Comcast lifts up a datapad, looks at it, lowers. "..Firestar... were ferrying some form of supplies. Catechism decided to attack the supplies - which we revealed was armour and plating. This left their convoy exposed, and I acquired what we estimate to be some twenty-to-thirty percent of their haul. We both escaped without requiring any medical attention. Commendations to Catechism for the... spontaneous decision to attack them, it proved to be very profitable. The items have been deposited away from plain sight in New Crystal City's hub. Comcast, out." No Comcast!